scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
Me and my friend's were the typical out cast bunch, never really fitted in, always dressed differently to other kid's. They always preferred you to dress in track suit's and talk in slang, but we were Goth's and were in to urban legends, creepy story's, and thing's that actually meant something. Some day's we would hang around in my tree house, luckily the tree was big enough to build a tree house big enough to house 6 of us. the tree was situated at the back of a big garden. leaving a lot of space between us and my little sitter and her fiends doing their annoying dance routines and playing doll's. We were sitting around a small coffee table with a large black ash tray in the middle, every time I wanted a fag I had to go out side because my little sister being asthmatic and don't want to aggravate it. we were sitting around on chair's and stool we managed to get up the tree with some difficulty. We were discussing what time to meet up at the red rose café on Saturday, as they were having and event for 35 years of being open. The red rose café is a nice place with a view of a rose garden that had red, white and yellow rose's and some caged bird's. the waitress's wore maid like uniforms, and it had a nice relaxing atmosphere. we liked going there because the food and drink was lovely and on worm sunny day if you sat out side you could hear the birds singing. We finally decided to meet there at 1:30pm, we are taking part in some activity's. John and Jen are taking part in the flower arranging challenge, me and Kelly are doing the giant jinga game, and Mark and sally are taking part in the limbo. hopefully one of us are taking home something. afterwards we are coming back to mine for a sleep over, dad is letting us have a supervised bonfire, so we can marshmallows and tell ghost. SATURDAY John came first and Jen came second in the flower arranging, I came third and Kelly came first in the Jinga game, and Mark and Sally both got second place in the limbo, we all got commemorative photo's. So it was a good day for all of us, when we were sitting around the bonfire Jen told the story of Teke Teke, John told the story of the slit mouth woman , and I told the story of THE LOST VILLAGE GAME 200 hundred year's ago there was a village called the Shensheng (sacred) village, it is said that it was a beautiful place, they would practice rituals to please there god's, they had rituals for nearly every thing. A ritual for good harvest, a ritual for a long and happy marriage, a ritual for a happy, fortune and long life and a ritual for the god to protect them from harm and misfortune. The village was happy and peacefull it wasn't a big village, it was hidden for from any other village so if any travelers found the village they were greeted by cautious and scared people. It was a small village filled with happy people living side by side in peace and harmony. They were hopeful and grateful what they had, until the day of the ritual for the god's. they needed triplets for the ritual but one had ran away, the villegers became panicked and fearful for their lives. the village elders decided to procced with the ritual with only 2 of them, hoping the god's would still be happy with their sacrifice. As the ritual finished the ritual the village was attacked by an army, no one from the village survived the attack. If you are brave enough to either find the village you will never be found again or, stand in front of a mirror in the dark and say shensheng three time's. the people of the shensheng village will come and kill you in hope's of being set free of their curse. Every one around the bonfire besides dad, wanted to try and do it in front of a mirror. dad put out the fire, as we got our selves together and go inside. we went up to my room got our selves confterble and went in to my adjoining bathroom. it isn't a very big bathroom so we all had to squash in, the light's were turned of once the door was shut. then we all chaned " shensheng shensheng shensheng" we waited for five minutes, the room got cold, at first there was 1 pail bloody face th4 then7 then god knows how many face's of men, woman and children, all reaching out of the mirror, screaming, calling and shouting for help and mercy. we all got scared and ran out of the bathroom, we took turn in sleeping while's a couple of us kept watch, non of us knew what might happen to us. over the pasted week all my friend's have died first was mark and Kelly they were found in Kelly's room Monday morning, hanging by their neck's with their eye's missing. John was found in his bathroom in the bath with his wrists cut and his mouth stitched shut in the evening on Wednesday, and Jen and Sally were found in sally's back garden at 10:00pm stitched together and cut open with all their organs missing. I know who did it, I keep telling them all who did it, but no one well listen to me,. I have locked my self in my room and covered up the mirror. they are coming for me the people of shensheng village. I'm the last one it's only a matter of time be for they get me, I can hold out in here for a couple more day I have a couple of mine frigde's, my TV and laptop. if you read this please remember to not play the game.